Crystal Tokyo Chronicles I: Dark Side of the Moon
by RedDirtRock
Summary: Part I of a five part series. A man gets caught in the crossfire between the Dark Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, getting sent back in time to before the beginning of the Sailor Moon time line. There, he meets Serenity and, subsequently, his destiny.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Dark Side of the Moon_ is the Sailor Moon fan novelization of the first of five chapters in a soundtrack collection dubbed _The Chronicles of Crystal Tokyo_. It's not a songfic, although the content in each chapter is based off of the order of the songs, not necessarily the lyrics, themselves.

This story involves the introduction of an original character who is thrown into the struggle of the Moon Kingdom and Earth/the Dark Kingdom during the Silver Millenium, before the story of the anime and the manga begins. He also establishes a relationship with the newly-crowned Queen Serenity, age 25.

The chapter-to-song order goes as such:

**Prologue:** "Pale Blue Dot", Story of the Year; "The Second Stage Turbine Blade" and "Time Consumer", Coheed & Cambria.

**Chapter 1: **"Royal Tomb" – LoZ: Ocarina of Time

**The Rest of the Playlist:**

"What I Got" – Sublime

"The Worst Day Since Yesterday" – Flogging Molly

"Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle" – Dethklok

"And The Hero Will Drown" – Story of the Year

"The Adventure" – Angels & Airwaves

"Hyrule Castle Town" – Hyrule Symphony, LoZ: Ocarina of Time

"Blue" – The Birthday Massacre

"Merlin's Secret" – Enaid & Einalem

"Easy & Slow" – Jim McCann

"Master Passion Greed" – Nightwish

"Passive" – A Perfect Circle

"I Will Not Bow" – Breaking Benjamin

"The Spirit of Excalibur" – Enaid & Einalem

"Session" – Linkin Park

"Through the Fire and Flames" – Dragonforce

"Witches on the Heath" – Buckethead

"Sooner or Later" – Breaking Benjamin

_Dark Side of the Moon_ is an original fanfiction written by me, RedDirtRock. All characters and whatnot are copyright to their respective owners. This story is mine, so if you want to reference it or use it for any reason, get my permission first.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. On it, everyone you love, everyone you know, everyone you ever heard of, every human being who ever was lived out their lives. Thousands of confident religions, ideologies, and economic doctrines, every teacher of morals, every corrupt politician, every hero and coward, every creator and destroyer of civilization, every saint and sinner in the history of our species. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors, so that in glory and triumph they can be the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. Our posturings, our imagined self importance, the delusion that we have some privileged position in the universe, are challenged by this point of pale light and underscores our responsibility to preserve and cherish the pale blue dot." – As quoted on "Pale Blue Dot" by Story of the Year._

"Where am I?"

The landscape seemed ominous enough, a mysterious light only allowing him to clearly see five feet, maybe six, in front or behind him. He didn't know exactly how long he had been walking down this path of rubble and devastation, but it seemed like an eternity. All around him, ancient buildings lay in pieces after what must have been millennia, yet they haven't eroded or weathered a bit. The hard marble ground was cold against his bare feet, yet the air had no temperature. In fact, it was like there was no atmosphere at all - all that lingered was a strange sensation, a tense feeling that hung like smoke in an unventilated room.

"Am I dreaming? I must be," the young man contemplated to himself, his voice echoing into oblivion. He closed his eyes and stretched out his arms before continuing with his self-conversation, "there is no possible way that this hallway could possib-"

After the loud thunk of head-on-column, the young man shook the cobwebs out and held his sore forehead in his left hand, his eyes still closed from the intense burst of pain that usually comes from face planting into a solid object.

"And _of course_ there has to be a dead end right after I close my eyes. Just my luck."

He then proceeded to open his eyes, realizing the strange aura of darkness that had once surrounded him was no more. He looked up, standing in front of the most elaborate palace he had ever seen – given the fact that it, like the landscape he had just travelled through, was in shambles.

It had the atmosphere of both a fairy tale castle and a Muslim mosque, with its ancient Greek base architecture with a large golden dome for a roof and a crescent moon atop. Although the man could see it in its true glory in his imagination, the dome roof had many cracks and gaping holes in its structure and the moon was missing a huge piece on one end. A majority of the balconies no longer existed and out of the two or three that he could see were still intact had huge chunks out of them, as well.

The young man made his way inside the palace, kicking a piece of a rabbit statue out of his way. As he entered, his eyes trailed the dusty walls, taking in marks, scratches and burn scars, all of which made him a little bit hesitant to continue. What if the structure collapsed in on him or trapped him inside the ruins? He had to continue; something was pulling him further and further inside, a strange force he couldn't comprehend.

As he passed through the floor-level corridors, his mind began to wonder what had happened. Was it a war? A massive fire that raged out of control? A meteor strike, perhaps? Nothing seemed possible, not even the meteors due to the fact there were no impact craters that he had seen thus far. The only new things he saw were staircases crumbled to make access to the upper levels more difficult, if not impossible, as well as various tapestries and paintings charred beyond recognition. The dining rooms, guest rooms, worker's quarters, everything was destroyed or heavily damaged.

"Where are all the people?" the man asked himself as he began down what he guessed to be the main corridor, the walls thirty feet high and twenty feet apart. The marble walls were scuffed, scratched and dusty from eons of being undisturbed. Statues that once graced the hallway now laid in ruin or in pieces on the dust-covered floor. He could still make out the trace evidence of crescent moons pained along the corridor, though the paint was so old, it was nearly impossible to make them out the first few times he tried.

The man stopped in front of a massive door that ran nearly the entire height and width of the hall. Somehow, despite the carnage and devastation all around, the door remained only dusty and the decorations were mildly bleached by the sun peeking through the holes in the ceiling. He stepped forward, leaning his shoulder against the door and pushed with all of his might, slowly opening the titanic door with an eerie creak as he slipped inside, the door closing behind him a little faster, but with a sonic boom due to the sheer weight.

The mysterious explorer looked around the room in slight disappointment. Although it was very large, quite larger than the rest of the palace, all that remained was dust, crumbled stairs and a few remaining, yet ornate, handrails. In fact, the only real artifact that remained intact in the room was a tiara, gold with a red jewel in the center. He looked it over, buffing the jewel before setting it back down out of respect of the castle.

The man walked over to the ruined balcony, leaning against the doorframe by his shoulder just two inches from a one story drop-off into what appeared to be castle gardens. He looked out at the garden, which spread out as far as he could see, contemplating everything he had taken in. "I haven't seen any survivors, corpses, skeletons or even a tiny fragment of remains of some sort of life form. What in the name of the Goddess happened here?"

"_Let me show you."_

The feminine voice was as someone was right behind him, shaking the man from his thoughts as he spun around to see who was there. To his surprise, there was no one there. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard; haunting, yet soothing at the same time, hypnotizing if whoever spoke would whisper in his ear for too long.

Before the man could respond with a hello or "Who's there?", he began to feel lightheaded. All of a sudden, the room began to spin violently as if he were drunk. Trying to regain his equilibrium, he stumbled backward to support himself on the wall, but found himself at the edge of the decimated balcony. The world spinning like a tilt-a-whirl, he fought to maintain balance on fear of falling to his death.

Once more the voice spoke, _"Let me show you."_

This time, however, a face appeared before the man's eyes: a beautiful woman in her twenties with deep blue eyes containing the curiosity of a child. Her hair was silver and pulled up in pigtails that was fashioned into an orb at the top sides of her head, the tails flowing down. Between her eyes was a golden crescent moon, points facing up, glistening in nonexistent light.

The stone beneath his feet began to crumble as he gave one last utterance.

"My goddess…"

The edge of the floor gave out, making him lose his balance and fall backward. And yet, he did not scream, nor was he panicked. Instead, he was calm, peaceful; for some reason, he was completely relaxed. He could feel the presence of that woman all around him, as if she would not let him fall. The beautiful goddess he had just encountered, she would never lead him towards harm.

As he fell closer to the ground, he could see the world around him fade away into oblivion, followed by a bright flash.

When he regained his senses, he found himself in a grand garden – the same one he was about to meet his demise. But, something was different. It was no longer in ruins; it was a place of grandeur. Large, green bushes grew freely in a labyrinth, supporting roses of all colors and sizes. Fountains, benches, gazebos, reflection pools, large columns and staircases leading to other levels grouped with a clear blue sky and wondrous flowers blooming everywhere, it was quite the sight for the young man.

As if he had been teleported there, he soon found himself at the biggest gazebo, located at the center of the garden and hidden by rose bushes from the world. He gazed inside, finding two young lovers contently dozing in each others' arms. The man, quite taller than he, looked roughly in his mid-twenties and had coal black hair and blue armor. The female, on the other hand, was as the woman he saw in his mind, except with blonde hair and slightly younger. She wore a white dress very similar to an ancient Greek goddess.

The world around the young man then went black as he found himself in yet another place, but this was far different from where he had been. All around him was darkness; not from the absence of light, but from the negativity emanating from all around him. He stood upon a cliff overlooking what looked to be a gathering of demons before a hellish throne. Behind the throne was an outcropping in the shape of a skull, a menacing green light shining within.

Sitting on the throne was a pale-skinned tall woman with blood red hair that hung to the small of her back, wearing a dark indigo dress. Before her stood four men in similar colored uniforms, a legion's legion of demons and monsters behind them. All were bowing before this woman, whom had an evil within her the likes of which the young man had never felt before in his life.

With another flash, he found himself back at the gardens, but everything was not peaceful like before. Instead, everything was decimated, the gardens and insides burning. He began running through the garden to get to the center gazebo, dodging demons and strange blasts of light. He was in shock, in horror. He realized what had happened.

"_So, this is what happened to the palace,"_ he thought as he made his way down the fiery paths. _"All the destruction, but for what?"_

He soon found himself at the center of the garden once more, his heart dropping deeper than the deepest abyss. He found the two lovers surrounded female warriors all around in strange schoolgirl-like uniforms. All laying on the ground.

All dead.

He ran down and knelt down before the two lovers, tears burning his eyes and face like acid. No words could be said, no emotions but grief and anger could be felt, all for people he didn't know. He looked in front of him and locked eyes with another woman. She looked slightly older, but she felt very familiar.

"My goddess…"

He then felt another familiar presence, his grief being overshadowed by anger. He stood and saw the dark queen, cackling with maleficent glee at the carnage around her. The man clinched his fists and felt a light explode within him, a surge of energy as if lightning tore through his mind, body and soul simultaneously. His heart raced, every hair on his body stood on end from the soothing-yet-raging warmth, his vengeful mind cleared, and his rage turned to that of serenity.

The white-haired woman stood in front of him and caressed him on the cheek, leaning toward him.

"_Everything will come to pass, Janus. You cannot escape your destiny…"_

The young man violently sat up in bed, his blanket flying off of him to the floor, his eyes darting around the dark, moonlit room as he tried to catch his breath. His hands were still clinched tightly from before, the sensation of someone's touch upon his face still lingering. As he composed himself, he leaned forward, pulling his knees toward him and resting his head upon them. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"_Was everything a dream?"_ he asked himself after minutes of silence. He opened his eyes as soon as he relaxed, sprawled out and leaned over the edge of his bed to retrieve his blanket. Pulling the blanket over his body, he laid his head down, his left arm cushioning his head instead of the pillow. He looked at the inside of his right wrist at the tattoo of an equilateral hourglass, one small line coming from the top and bottom sides. He sighed as he dropped his arm to his side, closing his eyes, and soon drifting off to sleep.

The digital alarm clock read 4:13. The hourglass tattoo glowed a faint gold. The eyes watching him outside his window swiftly darted away into the night.


	3. The Darkness Rises  Rough Cut

**Chapter One – The Darkness Rises**

"What do you have to report, General?"

A green-skinned daemon stepped forth from the abysmal darkness, scaly feet click-clacking across the transparent ground as it knelt on the ground. Its spines, transitioning from dark green to blue to purple, folded in and pressed against its body as the creature looked up to the throne with red, reptilian eyes which were glazed over with fear. Its breath was shaky from both the overwhelming stress it had been through travelling through time and space for what seemed like an eternity, and the gravity of the situation of which it had found itself in. It knew it had failed in the mission; could it not find any way out of the punishment that would come? Lie, the remainder of its soul would surely be devoured by the negative forces which fed it life. Tell the truth, and it would be condemned to eternal slumber within the Void – a limbo between the realms of the living and the dead.

Or, to put it another way: damned if it did, damned if it didn't.

The throne before him had an evil purple light shining from behind it, causing the silhouetting of the figure upon it. One could make out the long, flowing hair, dress, and staff; but the rest of the occupant was indistinguishable. Two eyes, glowing blood red, were visible as annoyance coursed throughout the one's body.

"Well? Tell me General Diaja, did you complete your mission or not!" With a slam of the staff, an evil energy knocked General Diaja flat on his back and caused the crowd of daemons, youmas, devils, and other negative entities to cower in fear.

The energy then fully illuminated the one upon the throne as her eyes transitioned from the previous blood red to deep purple. She had a mesmerizing face and a slender body, which was covered in a flowing purple dress which spread upon the ground like the petals of a tulip. From the time she stood from the throne and walked towards Diaja to her standing a mere couple of feet from him, she moved as graceful as any ballet dancer. Her purple gemstone earrings danced with every step, her purple tiara glistening off the evil light that seemed to follow her like a spotlight upon a figure skater.

However, despite her beauty, the evil within her soul was perfectly visible. Her hands, once like those of a goddess, were clawed like a hellcat's. Her skin, which once glistened like dew upon a spring meadow, was as cold as stone and as dull as smoke from a wildfire. A horn stuck out from each of her shoulders and despite her purple eyes, the whites were tainted yellow; a reminder of the deal she made out of jealousy and greed.

General Diaja looked up to the woman, clinching his fists and pounding them on the ground. "My queen, I was unable to locate the one of which the legends speak of! It is an impossible task to search through all the verses to find one single-"

"ENOUGH!" The queen lifted her open hand into the air, palm up. As by dark magic, Diaja began to levitate some feet off of the ground, struggling feeblishly to escape the sorceress's grasp. She then snapped her arm and hand out to her side, flinging the general through the air and against a spiked wall. Twirling and spinning while in the air, he landed face first against the wall, several spike and points penetrating even his diamond-tough scales. The queen then moved her arm the other way, peeling him off of the wall and rolling on the ground back before her a bloody, motionless heap of dwindling life.

Between coughs and gasps for air, Diaja pled for his life. "My queen, please do not do this! I… I shall double my efforts! Tr…triple them! Pl…lease spare m…me…"

But all the queen could do was lift her hand to her mouth as she cackled maniacally at the attempts to save himself. With a sigh she knelt before the daemonic humanoid, running her hand along its cheek.

"You have failed me for the last time, former general," she half-whispered into his ear. "But what should I do with such a miserable failure?"

She stood up and walked towards the throne just as gracefully as before, her hips swaying like a lusty temptress on the prowl. General Diaja began to pick himself off of the ground, bound and determined to not end his life on his back. Catching glimpse of his tenacity, the queen's eyes narrowed and she turned back around, extending her hand to catch him in her power once more. Her hair flew behind her as energy began to concentrate just outside the palm of her outstretched hand, pushing the air behind her as if she was in a hurricane.

"How dare you stand up to me! Don't you know who I am?" she yelled as her began to close her hand into a fist. General Diaja screamed in agony as he could feel his body being crushed by the evil force. The harder the queen squeezed, the more pressure there was upon his body. Blood spurted from his puncture wounds, pink liquid ran from his ears, black liquid began to spew from his eyes as they burst from the force. Finally, when it looked like he was about to implode into a soggy ball of meat, his body began to glow brightly and burn like a star, his shrieks of immeasurable agony echoing throughout the dark world as he flashed and disappeared into oblivion.

The crowd gasped and moaned as the queen smirked and lowered her hand to her side. She sat back down upon the throne and closed her eyes, reveling in the carnage she had just produced.

One figure in the crowd knelt down and lowered its head, chanting words in a whimper, as it was afraid it would succumb to the same fate. Soon, others joined in, then a few more. The queen smiled and opened her eyes, watching as more and more dropped to their knees and followed the worshipping. Soon, everyone and everything before the queen was kneeling before her, chanting four simple words.

"_All hail Queen Beryl! All hail Queen Beryl!"_

The silence was cut short by a humanoid woman that seemed to fade in from nowhere. Her jet black hair and eyes sucked all the light into herself as her pale white skin reflected it off just as dynamically. She knelt down before the queen and held her right hand in a fist over her left breast in a salute.

"Queen Beryl," the woman said as her dark blue uniform rippled from her sudden entrance, "I have found the one you wish dead."

Beryl smiled and held out both of her hands, summoning a crystal ball to float before her. As she began to move her hands around it, a dark energy entered it and caused images to flash within. "Excellent news, my servant. Where is he now, General Kojee?"

Kojee was taken aback at her being referred to as General, knowing that her superior had just been disposed of, and that she was next on the chopping block. Clearing her throat, she continued with her report. "W-well m-my queen, it seems our man is on the planet of Earth in a time far in the future. He is currently on his way to a school outside of his homeland."

"Excellent work, General," Beryl said as a picture of a young figure asleep in an airplane seat began to appear in her crystal ball. "Now go back into the future and dispose of our nuisance. Then, nothing can stand in our way between us and complete control over the universe!"

Queen Beryl began her cackling once more, followed by the crew of monsters that surrounded her. As the sounds of cries and evil laughter filled the evil verse, Kojee closed her eyes and smirked as her body began to turn from flesh and blood into a dark brown liquid which disappeared from sight. She knew her mission; she would complete it, unlike her dismissed counterpart.

"BERYL!" came a booming voice from behind, within a skull-shaped overhang which looked over the entire main gathering floor. "BERYL! COME FORTH AND REPORT!"

Beryl's smug smirk turned to an expression of fear, and her eyes went from an imposing queen figure to that of a quivering little girl as she disappeared from her throne and into the overhang. She immediately knelt to the floor as soon as her feet hit it, cowering before a black blob of pure negative energy suspended within a pure crystalline structure.

"What is the progress of your search, Beryl?" the voice asked from within the crystal.

Beryl, like her servants before her, had to find the courage to speak to the awesome power before her. "My ruler, w-we have found the one of legend."

Two red eyes appeared within the energy, looking upon her with delight. "Good, my young servant, good! I can feel the one's energy now, it is yet untapped and immature! Let your finest warrior sear-"

"General Kojee is on her way now, my ruler." Beryl interjected, causing the red eyes to narrow.

"Excellent work, now let us focus our attention to the main issue at hand… Serenity…"


End file.
